DESCRIPTION. State the application's broad, bng-terlWBijectivesand specifc aims, making reference to tie healthr3SBBness ofthe project. Describe corcisely theresearch design and methods for achieving these goals.Avoid summaries ofpast accomplishments andthe useof first person. This description is meant toserve as asuccinctand accurate description of fie proposed work when separated from theapplicatbn. If theapplication is funcfed, this description, as is, will becomepublic irformation.Therefore, do nothcludeprcprietary/confidentidinformafon. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. Data gaps exist in the assessment of human and environmental health largely due to the lack of ability to analyze large sample loads rapidly and cost effectively. Immunbassays can be used to measure toxic materials in the environment and for human monitoring because they are rapid, cost-effective, sensitive, specific and adaptable to laboratory or field situations. These assays can be used to measure potential exposure to these compounds in environmental samples such as soil and water, and in food. Ultimately, studies can be conducted which were previously cost prohibitive, thus providing a greater database from which to make informed decisions on human and environmental health. This project will provide simple and reliable methods for residue analysis and a trained University staff to educate technicians in how to use these methods in the field. The Faculty of Chemistry, University of the Republic (Uruguay), and its researchers has the necessary background to acquire this methodology and contribute to its further development. The University of California at Davis has an ongoing program in this area and represents an ideal training and technology transfer milieu to sponsor such a project. Thus, the project will build in the Departments of Immunology and Biochemistry of the University of the Republic the capability of developing immunoassays for monitoring environmental contamination and detection of chemical residues in food products according to the needs of the country. These assays are versatile, fast, sensitive, specific, and cost effective. The latter is particularly relevant for developing economies, such as that of Uruguay and other countries of the Mercosur, where the high cost of classical instrumental analysis is a strong limitation to its widespread use. We will encourage regional participation by other countries in the Mercosur, the southern portion of South America, in this Center. Such participants will include environmental toxicologists, public health professionals, and epidemiologists, all of whom will find benefits of ELISA technology for their disciplines. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) University of California, Davis, CA Universidad de la Republica, Uruguay KEY PERSONEL. See infractions Name ' [unreadable] ' Last, Jerold McCurdy, Stephen Schenker, Marc Hammock, Bruce Gee, Shirley Lapsley, James Alcalay, Rina Brena, Breatriz Gonzalez, Gualberto TBA on Page 1 1 . Usecontinuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Organization Role on Project UC Davis P.I. UC Davis Co-Investigator UC Davis Co-Investigator UC Davis Co-Investigator UC Davis Technician, SRA IV UC Davis Co-Investigator UC Davis Consultant Uruguay MFC Uruguay MFC UC Davis & Uruguay Graduate Research Assistants PHS 398 (Rev. 4/98) Page 2 BB Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b. cc gator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Type the name of the principal investigator/program c fr atthetopofeach printed page and each continuation | [unreadable](For type specifications, see instructions on page 6.) RESEARCH GRANT